


better with you than alone

by k1wii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, George is in love, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Secrets, Sneaking Out, Thief Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dream is a criminal, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k1wii/pseuds/k1wii
Summary: George is the king and Dream is an old acquaintance of the kingdom and an old enemy of George's, since he used to be a well known criminal, but now he hasn’t committed any crimes in a long time and the king has actually become quite fond of the man’s company, if you know what I mean.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> HI!! Second fic hehe, i1ve been working hard on this one lmao, hope you guys enjoy the kingdom au, it's going to be kind of a slowburn but i didn't wanna tag it cuz not really, george is just in denial and dream is stupid ig
> 
> enjoy and follow me on the bird app @k1wivents :P

It was late in the night, around 3am, and the king was in his garden observing each plant with adoration as he waited for someone else. His head turned when he heard a rumble in the bushes knowing full well it was not an intruder but the man he had been waiting upon.

“You’re late.” He chimed as the taller man approached.

“I’m so sorry Your Highness.” The sarcasm in his voice made George roll his eyes.

“Alright Dream, hello!” He let out with a subtle laugh, he couldn’t stay annoyed with the other for too long, there was just something about him that made George completely incapable of disliking him.

“Hi Georgie, how did you feel spending a whole day without me?” Dream held a smirk on his lip.

“First of all, don’t call me that; second, it was just like any other day sweetheart, your absence does not affect me at all.” He lied and smiled towards the other man. Dream’s absence made George’s days boring and slow, and he would excitedly wait for dawn so he could finally have something interesting to do. 

The difference between the two was scandalous, George was relatively short, had straight dark brown hair, skin as pale as the snow, his cheeks showcased diples when he smiled, had eyes that matched his hair and his usual outfits consisted of linen white shirts, brown high-waisted pants, a black corset that held the two parts together, boots and a red cape, obviously not counting the times he would wear his crown just to piss the other off. And Dream was really tall, had dirty blond hair, his skin was white although it was tan, his eyes were green like emeralds, face sprinkled with freckles, and he’d rarely wear anything other than black pants, black long sleeves and boots, with a dark green cape that had a hood attached to it that never left his head, except for when he was with George, of course.

As the royal was lost in his own thoughts, Dream took his hand, which shook him back to reality, and guided him to the castle walls where a long wooden ladder laid on it. The blond said: “Climb, I wanna take you somewhere pretty.” And George did as he was told.

They walked for a long time not sharing a word, just appreciating the clear night sky that displayed all of the constellations that were ever identified and George was certain that there were some no one had ever registered before, but he was too unaware of astronomy to care. Suddenly, Dream stopped, stretching his arm out to stop the king from going further.

“We’re here.” He said, looking out to the horizon, where a badly lit pond covered in lily pads stood, a wooden bench was by the side of the pond, the only source of light were two torches by each of the sides. 

“Wow… this is so pretty!”

“I told you I was gonna take you somewhere pretty, I’m a man of my word George.”

They walked to the bench and sat down letting out a sigh of relief as their sore feet relaxed a bit.

“Do you remember when you arrested me?” Dream asks.

“I do, I didn’t know it was you at that time though.”

“Ah true! Do you feel honoured being the only person that knows what I look like?” 

“No, your face was better when it was covered by that mask.” George said sarcastically.

“Now, why do you like to lie to me? You can admit that I am the most handsome man you’ve ever met Georgie.” His tone was soft and his voice was just a little higher than a whisper, it made the king’s cheek heat up and turn red.

“Shut up, no you are not, as a matter of fact *I* am the most handsome man I’ve ever met!” He said with an awkward laugh trying to distract himself from how flustered he had gotten over that dumb comment.

“You really are full of yourself aren’t you?”

“Of course!” He let out an inner sigh of relief when he realised Dream probably didn’t notice his sudden change of action. “It really is beautiful here, how do you know this place?”

“I was a fugitive, I know many hidden places!” The smirk on his face grew into a grin. It made George feel weird.

“Oh the power you hold.” Sarcasm.

They were silent for a while, both stuck in their own head, every now and again the brunette would take a glimpse at his side and he’d stare at that face trying to figure out what it was thinking, but nothing ever came to his mind. His thoughts flew between wondering about what Dream was thinking about, and wondering why his stomach did what it did when the man spoke so softly to him. The noise inside his head was shut down by the voice of the one that was controlling his mind.

“It’s almost sunrise, we should probably go before the guards notice you left.” The blond spoke upon standing up.

“Yeah, let’s go.” He also stood up and started walking back before Dream could be ahead of him.

And they were once again saying their goodbyes, just so they would say “hello” again in a few hours.

“See you later, Your Highness.” He bowed charismatically. 

“See you later, Dream.” A soft smile was left on his lips as he saw the green hood be pulled over Dream’s head and the same walk away.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream surprises George and they have a fun lil conversation about feelings. George is giddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! chapter two fellas :) im really happy with this fic so far and i hope you enjoy too :D

George had barely woken up and he was already bored, his royal duties were not nearly as entertaining as sneaking out to see Dream in the middle of the night. He felt like a teenager. Getting up before he could stall too much, he got dressed and left his bedroom directing himself to the dining room.

“Good morning Your Highness!” One of the guards said.

“Good morning Sapnap” 

“Did you have fun last night?”

“I’m sorry?” George’s heart started beating abnormally fast.

“I asked if you had fun last night? You went off to see someone didn’t you?” The king almost tripped on his own feet.

“How-” A voice crack. “How did you know?” 

Sapnap let out a laugh. “I saw you climbing up the garden’s walls with a man”

He choked on spit, what was he gonna say? ‘Yes I was out with a faceless man, previously one of the most wanted criminals in the kingdom, what do you think about it?’ His train of thought was interrupted by the guard speaking again.

“My king I do not care, nor is it any of my business who you want to meet up with, as long as you are safe you can do whatever you want.” His muscles relaxed a bit.

“You know that’s not true Sapnap, meeting with a strange man in the middle of the night is definitely NOT something a royal should do”

“As long as the people don’t find out, it’s fine. And you have my word no one else in the castle will know about your fling” The man put a little more emphasis on the last word, looking side-eyed at George with a tiny smirk on his face.

“Uh, excuse me, it is not a ‘fling’, as you call it, he is just a friend that I-” He cut himself off, almost saying too much.

“Why are you sneaking out to meet him if he is just a friend?” George could be relieved that the guard ignored his sentence but the question he asked was just as bad as it would’ve been if he had acknowledged it.

“That… um…” He didn’t know what to reply.

“That’s none of my business, got it. Well, have a good day Sir!” Sapnap smiled at him and left, leaving the king alone in the dining room.

It’s 4pm, and five meetings, two clothing experimentation sessions and one letter later, George is finally going to rest. He entered his room with a sigh and closed his door, he had only a few seconds of peace until a man popped from his bathroom.

“This is quite a big room you’ve got here, huh?” He was pacing towards him. The man jumped almost letting out a scream.

“Oh my fucking god you scared the hell out of me Dream! What are you doing here?” He held a confused and exasperated tone.

“Sorry” He laughed, almost wheezing like he usually did. “I thought I’d swing by a little earlier today and hang out with you until we can go out.” His innocent look made George grin.

“My goodness, how can I say no to that face? Fine, but be subtle you are DEFINITELY not supposed to be here, if anyone catches you in my room you’re gonna be arrested… again”

“What if someone just walks in on us making out Your Highness?” An obvious joke, but George’s face felt like it was on fire. Dream noticed because he then said: “Calm down, I’m kidding” And there was that wheeze.

“Shh, stop being loud!” The king demanded, changing the subject. 

A short period of quiet. 

“What are you gonna do?” The blond asked.

“Lay down for a bit, I’m really tired”

“Really?” The disappointment in his voice was funny.

“Yes really” He giggled. “You were the one that decided to come right after I finished the important stuff.”

“Not true, I got here before they were finished, so…”

“That doesn’t change anything, I’m still tired, so I’m gonna take a nap and there’s nothing you can do about it” George laid down and pulled the covers over himself, getting comfortable and closing his eyes. He was about to fall asleep when he felt the edge of his bed sink. “What do you want?” 

“I don’t want to watch you sleep”

“Shame, you will, see you in a few hours my friend”

“No, talk to me” He pouted. 

“For fuck’s sake, fine” He sat up, with his legs crossed under the covers. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Tell me about your day” He smiled innocently.

“No, let me sleep man” George whined.

“God, fine, sleep well then fuckhead”

“Thank you”

They were quiet for a long time, Dream watched George sleep and the latter was sleeping as well as he ever had, until Dream woke him up.

“Hey, there’s something I want to ask you” He patted the sleeping man lightly so as to not scare him.

“Hm?” Shaking the sleep off of him he looked at Dream. “What is it?”

“Sorry for waking you up… Um, I want to know why you’re my friend, I mean I was stealing from your kingdom for years, I even killed some of your guards, I threatened to kill YOU”

“Oh, well, I guess you did do all of those things, but I believe you’ve moved on from that, and when I got to talk to you, the real you, I realised that you are a very good person and I like being around you, so…” Dream had a huge smile on his face, that made his eyes look rather small and George observed with fondness.

“I’m glad you once hated me so we actually met, you’re my best friend” George’s stomach felt weird. “I don’t have any other friends but even if I did, you’d still be my best friend” George stomach filled with butterflies, he liked hearing Dream’s soft voice say nice things about him. “I love you, Georgie, thank you for being my friend” George’s stomach was about to burst with butterflies, he stuttered trying to say anything in return but all he could muster were sounds, Dream was wheezing at the foot of his bed.

Silence fell upon them shortly after, the king still couldn’t say anything to the criminal, he could only be affected by all the words the other had said to him, so he simply stared at his feet, his mind running a thousand miles an hour. Why did he feel like that? So flustered, embarrassed and happy, he never realised how much Dream actually meant to him, they were enemies for years and friends for about 2 years now and he NEVER realised how much he loved Dream. Platonic love, of course. He looked up to stare at his friend’s side profile, Dream was very pretty. He cleared his throat.

“I… I love you too… Idiot”

They fell in a fit of laughter, relieving the awkward tension.

It was night now, and once again Dream was dragging George to an unknown place, the brunet couldn’t be more excited. The conversation from earlier had become a bliss in the king’s mind, he rather not think about Dream’s soft lips spilling those soft words into the abyss of his room, they made him giddy for some reason and he didn’t like the feeling. The taller man’s hand was grabbing tightly around his, pulling him around what seemed like fields and hills but they were only half an hour away from the castle.

“George!! Look at the stars!” He did as he was told, looking up at the sky, he saw the it littered with bright shining stars, he looked back at Dream’s face, he looked like a child who just got the gift they’ve always wanted, he had a huge smile on his face that displayed his dimples and made his eyes look like tiny crescents, the moonlight made his skin look like it was made out of honey and George could almost see it dripping on his fingers, he could taste the honey on his tongue and feel it run down his throat, and… there was that giddy feeling again. He must’ve been staring for too long because he was now looking into the fondness of Dream’s eyes, he felt his face turn crimson.

“You’re pretty” That’s what Dream said to him in the quiet of the night, George’s mind went spiraling, he looked away blushing and punched the other in the arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked this chapter you can give kudos ;)   
> critism and comments are very welcome 
> 
> you can also follow me on the bird app @k1wivents
> 
> -kiwi <3

**Author's Note:**

> heyoo, thank you if you read this far! chapter 2 will be out soon since im finishing it right now, feel free to comment what you thought and give any critisism :)
> 
> this was kinda short sorry but the next ones will be longer i promise 
> 
> \- kiwi


End file.
